toodletalefandomcom-20200214-history
Toodle Tale: Getting Started
Setting up Your Account: The first step in starting your Toodle Tale adventure is setting up your account. The set-up process is relatively painless and very important to your future game-play. First you need to click on the “Play Now” button located on the bottom left of the start-up page (www.toodletale.com). Next, click on the “Create a Free Account” button. After accomplishing these two steps, you will find yourself on a set of screens that look similar to the one pictured to the right. At this point you should follow the prompts to set up your customized avatar! Note: The information you enter on these screens is what makes your account unique. Some tips when creating your account: Choose a username that does not reference your real name, your location, or any inappropriate language. Toodle Tale will remove any usernames that they believe may be found offensive or may cause a child’s safety to be put at risk. Enter your correct birth date. This is the only way for Toodle Tale to restore accounts with misplaced passwords. After all of these steps have been created you will be ready to start exploring Pandora. First Time Entering Pandora After creating and authenticating your account you will be taken back to the login screen. Enter your username and password. You can save your username and password to your computer, but make sure you are on a private computer! Your next step will be to pick your server. Click on the name, either Earth or Mars. After you have accomplished this you will be taken on a spaceship to Pandora. Crashing into Pandra: Now you are ready to take a spaceship to Pandora! Pandora is the virtual world that Toodle Tale is set in. Along the way your spaceship will crash. You will land on a beach called Sandy Shores in Northwood. Now you are in Pandora! Finding Belou: It is time to follow some basic prompts to meet Belou and get your first toodle. The first thing you must do is walk one page to the right. In that page you will see a note on the ground. Click on it. It is a letter from Belou. He is asking to meet you. You now must follow the yellow arrows to where Belou is standing in Northwood. Every time that you see a yellow arrow, click just below it. Along the way you will pass by the Fresh Cherries store. This store sells toodle food! Once you get to this page, click on Belou. He is standing outside of the Mall in Northwood. Getting Your First Toodle: After clicking on Belou, read his dialog and click thorough it until you have the choice to click on the "GIVE ME A TOODLE!" button. At this point Belou will show you three toodles. Click on the one you wish to raise. You can see their wikis by following these links: Sweetleaf Nitepole Redwood Sapling After you choose your toodle, Belou's toodle tutorial will open up. At the end of the tutorial a thief will steal your toodle. You and Belou have to go after him to get your toodle back! This is also your first attempt at battling. Follow the arrows on the battle tutorial screen. This will help you to be better at battling later on. After you finish the battle you will be awarded your first star by Belou. Now you must go retrieve your toodle from the sack he was keeping it in. Go back to Belou. He will give you a smoke grenade and start you on your first quest. Read Lessons to learn more about this quest.